


Guilty

by HiddenViolet



Series: Sander Sides Roleplay Smut [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dom Morality | Patton Sanders, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Punishment, Roleplay, Smut, Sub Logic | Logan Sanders, Switch Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, courtroom roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Logan is accused of a crime and must pay for it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sander Sides Roleplay Smut [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588804
Comments: 19
Kudos: 157





	1. Accused

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnailMailBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailMailBean/gifts).



> So this was requested forever ago and I am sorry it took so long to get around to the first chapter. I really meant to start it early, just never got around to it.

“How does the defendant plead?” Roman gestured at Logan with his gavel.

“Not guilty,” Logan squeaked. “I didn’t take the last jar of Crofters, I swear. It must’ve been someone else.”

Today, I am going to prove without a shadow of a doubt that you are guilty. You ate the last jar of jam, and you deserve to be punished for it.” Virgil’s words held a dark edge.

Logan felt a shiver go through him. This promised to be an exquisitely torturous night, and he just knew that his punishment was going to be beyond amazing. He glanced at Patton in the jury stand and saw a look that matched Virgil’s.

“Alright, Prosecution, show your evidence for this filthy crime.”

“Gladly. I call the defendant himself to the stand.” Logan whimpered a little and took his place on the witness stand. When he sat down, he felt the plug that had been inserted into him, move and rub against his prostate. It was all he could do to not whine out loud.

“Gentleman of the jury, I present to you, the empty jar of Loganberry Crofter’s jam. Which was supposed to be a treat for the defendant. As you can see, it has been licked clean. Now, Logan, who in this household has a penchant for licking jars of Crofter’s clean?”

“It wasn’t me! Someone is framing me!”

“Quiet Logic! You are to answer the question and only the question. Are we clear? Or I will hold you in contempt, and you will be _punished._ ” Roman must’ve been watching some lawyer shows as he was much better read on what it meant to be a judge than he had been the last time.

“I do.” Logan’s voice came out as a whisper.

“That’s right, you are the sole person in this house who licks his jars of Crofters clean. What were you told by Patton when he purchased the jar a week ago?”

“That it wasn’t to be touched until I earned it as a reward. I was to finish my work, slowly and carefully, and then I would be allowed to have it.”

“Did you finish your work, Logan?”

“Yes, sir! I finished the schedule today. I made sure to leave plenty of time working on projects outside of work and plenty of time for relaxing outside of his physical necessities. I took his social engagements into account and planned to incorporate as many as possible into his month so that he could keep pace with his friends.”

Virgil nodded in approval as he looked at the schedule being shown to him. It did have a much better balance of work and enjoyment than it had in the past, and Logan had worked to wiggle in as many social engagements as possible. It would be pleasing to all of the aspects of Thomas’ personality. That didn’t make him innocent, though.

“When did you finish this schedule?”

“10 PM last night.”

“Ah, hah! The jar of Crofters was eaten by 2 PM when the empty jar was found. More than that, you know that you’re supposed to stop working by 6. You worked a whole four hours past when you were supposed to have quit for the day. That is also a punishable offense.”

“Quite right! Calculator Watch, you know that you must stop work by 6 so you can eat and relax the rest of the night before bed. More than that, the jar was emptied before you finished your work, and before you were given permission to touch it. Do you have a defense?”

Logan whined and squirmed in his seat. The plug shifted inside him, and it took all of his energy to keep from moaning out loud. “It wasn’t me! I’m being set up!”

“Hah! That’s what all of them say. Jury, how do you find Logan?”

Patton smirked evilly. “I find him to be guilty. I believe that he did eat the last jar of Crofters. Now, you just need to decide what his punishment will be.”

Roman tapped his lip mildly and looked over at Logan, still squirming in his seat. “I think that since he had his Crofters 8 hours before he was done and worked for an extra 4 hours past when he was supposed to, that he should be forced to have 12 orgasms.”

Logan whined in protest. “That’s too many! I can’t do that. I was framed! I didn’t eat the last jar of Crofters! The jury is biased and setting me up.”

Roman smirked. “So many excuses, my guilty friend, but you can, and you will. Even if it takes us several days to get through every single one, you will be forced to have all 12 as fast as possible. Speaking of which,” Roman didn’t finish his sentence; instead, he pulled out a remote.

He pressed a button, and the plug inside of Logan came to life. He was immediately squirming and whining in his seat. The three of them watched impassively as the sensations and arousal became too much. He had to sit through the entire trial hard as a rock and unable to do anything about it. Now, he had no choice but to do anything about it.

With a single, long-drawn-out moan, Logan came into his pants. For a few seconds, there was only the sound of his desperate panting. Then as he slumped forward, Virgil moved to catch him and pick him up.

“Come on, my little criminal. Time to dole your punishment. I promise you’re going to enjoy every single minute of it.”

Logan blinked up through his eyelashes and whine in a non-distinct way. Roman knew immediately what was going on.

“Not to worry, my successful secretary! We’ll have you out of those cum filled pants in no-time. Until then, you’ll just have to live with the filling of having soiled your little underwear with hardly any stimulation at all. Just your own guilt and arousal, proven with your laundry.”

“Don’t tease our little love; that will come later. Now, my naughty boy, where do you think we should start?”


	2. Convicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orgasm number 2 and some dirty talk to build Logan up.

Virgil laid Logan out on the bed gently. Logan’s eyes were already hazy and looking soft from his subspace.

“Let’s get those soiled clothes off his pretty little body. I can’t wait to see what’s underneath.” Roman squirmed happily.

Patton placed a calming hand on his neck. “Calm down, Little Prince. We have plenty of time to work with Logan. This is his reward for getting through that massive pile of work he had. You’ll get to play with him lots. Besides, you know what he looks like, under his clothes; you see him naked every day. You took a shower with him this morning.”

“I know! But he’s glorious and perfect, and I love to lay eyes upon his soft, supple flesh. I wish to feast my eyes and feed my soul with the sight of him laid bare before me.”

“You’re a drama queen. However, you are free to divest him of his clothing so we can start ravishing him. I want to see him naked too. Although it wouldn’t be a problem if you would just go with my idea.”

Patton placed a strong arm around Virgil’s waist and yanked him close. “We are not keeping Logan naked all the time. He’ll get cold, and he said he didn’t want to. We aren’t going to force him to do things for us outside of the scenes.”

Virgil winced a little and backed off. “I was just joking. I’d never make him do anything he didn’t want to.”

“I know, my love. Sometimes you make him nervous when you joke, though. You know he’s so literal. It’s best to clear it up right away, so there isn’t any confusion. Nothing to be anxious about.” Patton pressed a kiss to the corned of Virgil’s mouth and smiled at him.

Virgil smiled hesitantly back. Roman felt this was the most opportune time to jump in.

“Does someone need to safeword?”

The two doms turned to look at where he was sitting next to Logan, both of them with concerned looks. Patton cooed at how caring Roman was.

“I don’t need one, do you darling?”

Virgil thought for a moment and then shook his head. “No, just a bit of negotiation. Not enough to push us out of headspace. I see you managed to get Logan out of his clothing. Is he ready to take his punishment?”

Roman bounced a little and moved back into their roleplay. “He’d better be ready. He’s such a naughty boy, and he needs to be punished. I was going to have some of that Crofters. Best to teach it to him right the first time, so he doesn’t have to learn it again.”

Patton grinned that evil smile. “I agree. It’s best for him not to ever have to repeat this particular offense. Virgil, will you please fetch the lube. I think it’s time we find our way into that delicious little channel of his. Let’s see if we can get him to cum twice just from being fingered.”

Logan whined high and loud at that. “Nooo! I can’t!”

“Mmm, yes, you can, my pretty prince. We’re going to make you.” Roman kissed Logan’s nose and happily accepted the lube.

“Roman, I want you to start fingering that sweet little hole of his. The first one can be completely untouched, I think. Let’s press that hair-trigger of his.”

Patton sat in a chair next to the bed to have a good view and drew Virgil into his lap. Virgil firmly pressed his back against Patton’s chest and sighed into the feeling. Patton watched as Roman slicked up his fingers for a moment. At least until the allure of the neck in front of him became too much. He began to suckle and nip at it.

“Ohh, yes! That feels nice. You always leave the best bites on me. Mark me as yours, daddy. Show those sweet boys on the bed what they’re missing by so naughty.”

Roman looked up at that, confused.

“Oh, yes, that includes you, Roman. You woke me up with your mouth on my dick this morning. So intensely naughty that you don’t get Patton’s lovely mouth. Now, work that sweet sub over.”

Roman pouted but inserted two fingers into Logan and began to finger him. It only took him a moment to press against Logan’s prostate, and Logan bucked upward at the feeling and moaned desperately. Roman grinned and pressed a small kiss to his hipbone.

“That’s it, handsome. You’re going to come all over yourself while the others watch. Then we’re going to force you to do it again and again and again. By the time we’re done with you, you will be so worn out you won’t even know your own name. Can you feel them behind us? They’re watching as I finger your tight little hole. Play with it like the toy it is. Force you to feel so taken up by the desperate feelings inside of you. However, there’s just one little thing more, my darling dove, I want you to do the sensible thing and _cum_.”

Logan’s hair-trigger went off, and he came hard. His cock spurted, coating his belly and Roman’s hands with his cum. His bucking grew worse, and, in the background, he could hear the soft voices of Patton and Virgil. They seemed to be agreeing that he should be tied down for the next few rounds.

Logan whined desperately as that made his cock want to immediately stand to attention. It didn’t. Not even he could recover that quickly. He felt a warm washcloth clear the cum from his belly and sighed lightly at the feeling.

A glass of juice was pressed to his lips, and he drank deeply. Then a little granola. Logan wasn’t feeling hungry, but he ate some anyway. This was going to be a long drawn out day, and he would need to keep his energy up if he was going to make it through every single orgasm.

“My sweet little logic, are you ready for your next round? I did promise that I’d force you to cum twice with just fingering.”


	3. Imprisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They move on to orgasms 3 and 4.

“Virgil, let’s switch out. You have those long, lovely fingers, and I want to see him cum again. Mine are getting a little tired anyway. Time to see what you can really do.”

Virgil nodded and cracked each of his fingers. Logan whined loudly at the noise, and Patton shushed him gently. He maneuvered them so that Logan’s head was in Patton’s lap, and Patton began to gently stroke his hair. He was whispering to him the entire time.

“Sweet, naughty boy. You should know better than to have your treat before you’re allowed.”

“Mm, framed.”

“Oh, darling, I know. I was the one that framed you.”

Logan’s eyes opened up at him, and Patton smirked down at him, stroking his hair the whole time. Logan was about to say something when he felt one of Virgil’s long thin fingers slid into his entrance. He gave a short squeal at the feeling.

“Sorry little convict, did that surprise you? You should be paying more attention to what is being done to you. Now, let me see if I can force you to splatter all over yourself again. I just love seeing you filthy and degraded covered in your own semen and forced to be a naughty dirty boy.” Virgil pressed another finger in and immediately began to prod at Logan’s prostate.

Logan moaned and bucked into the feeling; his entire system was so overstimulated. Virgil continued the motions while dirty talking Logan and Logan knew that as tired as he was, he would cum again. He just couldn’t help himself. There was no way to stop the upcoming orgasm, and he had so many coming awaiting him that he figured it didn’t matter if he tried.

They all knew the exact moment where Logan came, and they all smirked in satisfaction. It wasn’t nearly as big as the first two, and his cock dribbled weakly. Virgil smiled and removed his fingers from the tight hole he had been tormenting.

Logan was floating, most of the way into his nonverbal subspace. He moaned softly when he felt Patton slide out from behind him and watched dispassionately as the moral side moved to straddle his calves.

“Tie him down. He’s too out of it to keep from moving, and I don’t want him to accidentally injure himself. That would be very bad.”

Roman hopped to it and, using silk cloth, bound Logan’s hands to the headboard carefully. He made sure that none of his circulation was being cut off and smiled in appreciation at the sight that was before him. He was just about to ask what they were doing next when Patton swallowed Logan’s soft cock to the root.

Logan moaned in protest but couldn’t move to stop him. Not that he really wanted to anyway. He was just so oversensitive. Despite that, he knew that they weren’t close to being done, and he needed to persevere. He had asked for this, after all. He had wanted them to wreck him again and again and again until he couldn’t even speak and until he couldn’t even remember his own name. He wanted to be pushed to the edge and held there, just shy of madness and safewords.

Then he wanted to be reeled back in and have it done again. It was the longest scene they had ever planned, and he wanted to be there for every bit of it.

Patton slowly worked the cock into hardness. He paid particular attention to the abused tip, licking and sucking it, coaxing the recalcitrant organ back to life. It took a lot more to get it up than usual. His body had apparently decided that it was done being forced with this pleasure. Despite that, Patton knew that it would only take a little more work to get him to where he needed to be.

Slowly but steadily, he was forced into hardness, and Patton felt smug at knowing even after 3 orgasms that he could still get Logan to get it up. Logan’s whines were weak and soft, but Patton continued his abuse of Logan’s poor cock.

It took less time than Patton would’ve thought to get him off. The oversensitivity must’ve been feeding into the feeling because before he knew it, his mouth was being filled with just a little cum. He pulled back and gently tongued the exhausted organ.

He nibbled lightly at Logan’s taut stomach and sat back in satisfaction. Patton turned to look at his companions and saw Roman had found his way into Virgil’s lap, and they were kissing with their hands in each other’s pants.

“What naughty partners we have, right, Logan?”

Logan blinked at him tiredly. 

“Aww, what a sweet boy I have. Come here baby, we’ll get you cleaned up, have a little rest and then be right back at it before you know it. Such a sweetheart.”

Patton cradled Logan closed to him and nuzzled his neck gently. Roman managed to pry himself away from Virgil long enough to grab a cloth and clean the cum from Logan’s pliant body. His soft thighs and stomach were absolutely drenched in it, and Roman couldn’t help a small taste. He licked through the mess a few times.

“Roman.”

Roman looked at Virgil and whined. “Patton got a taste. He’s so delicious I just wanted to have a quick taste. I’m not doing anything to make him aroused again.”

Virgil snorted. “This is resting time. Lay down and chill out. Besides, you can’t tell me that having a gorgeous prince lapping at the cum on your tied-up body wouldn’t be arousing. I know I would pop one the minute I saw that if it was me.”

Roman pouted but did as he was told. He finished cleaning the rest of the cum from Logan and then laid down on this other side. He pressed close to him and kissed him softly on the cheek.

“Alright, we’ll have a power nap, and then we’ll be back at our lovely’s torment.”


	4. Tormented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan wakes comfortable and ready to go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive and updating. I've just been very busy attempting to find a new job.

Logan woke from his nap slowly. He could feel the pleasant ache in his body, and he knew that they were only a third of the way there. He sighed lightly and stretched as much as he could. His hands were still bound above him, but he didn’t want the binding gone. It felt nice to have that—the feeling of being helpless in the face of his lovers. Entirely left to their whims.

He squirmed in his spot, reveling in the feeling of being taken care of, being owned. He panted softly to himself and sighed gently. In turn, this woke Virgil, who grumbled a little and pressed closer, smushing Patton into Logan’s side firmly.

“Subs should be sleeping. Especially since they are most definitely getting wrecked again tonight. They are going to need every single bit of energy they can get as we force pleasure upon pleasure onto his helpless body and make him enjoy every single second of it.”

Logan moaned and felt himself begin to harden again. Virgil smirked and stood, stretching his long, lean body as he did so. He went to their toy chest and retrieved a single vibrator.

“Now, now, my slutty pet. You aren’t to be moaning and groaning and waking up your masters. You are going to have to cum completely silently. Do you think you can do that?”

Logan bit his lip nervously and nodded. Virgil laid back down and reached over Patton to press the vibrator firmly against Logan’s cock. Logan bit his lip again, this time in an effort to squelch the moan that wanted to bubble out of him. He didn’t allow it, though.

He did allow a small rocking of his hips, though. Not enough to even jostle Patton, just enough to show how much he loved the feeling of the vibrations. By this time, he had definitely recovered from the earlier ministrations, and he could already feel himself building towards orgasm. He squashed another moan trying to build up in his chest, and focused on not waking either of the sides pressed into him.

He started to shake lightly and almost moaned in desperation. At the last possible moment, he managed to hold most of it in, and it came out as a barely-there squeak. Finally, the orgasm that had been coming upon him for the entire time hit, and he arched as best he could, still bound to the headboard.

He came in thick white strips painting all three of his lovers in his cum. He did manage to keep his noises of ecstasy in. Logan sighed and fell limp against the bed again. He was ready for another nap, already, but knew that he likely wouldn’t have the luxury.

“Mm, what a sweet way to wake up. What number was that, Virgil?”

“5, which means he only has 7 more to go. Isn’t that right sweet boy?”

Logan nodded tiredly and gazed at Patton with hooded eyes. He wanted a nap, but he also wanted more of his reward. Patton cooed at the sight of him.

“Poor baby can’t make up his mind. Well, I can. I think that it’s time the three of us start getting in on a bit of this action. Rewarding and punishing our baby is good and all, but I think it’s high time we start getting some pleasure out of it as well.”

Virgil smirked. “What’d you have in mind?”

“I want you to prep and take him. I’m still groggy from sleep, and I want to just watch as you wreck our little boy. Plus, Roman is still asleep. Once you’ve gotten through your turn, Roman and I will take ours. Does that sound good?”

Logan moaned in agreement, and Virgil responded by retrieving a bottle of lube. Virgil settles on the bed and spreads Logan’s legs gently. He slicks up several of his fingers and presses one to the pucker, pressing against but not pushing in quite yet.

“Oh, you are just gagging for it, aren’t you, L?”

Logan blushed deeply, then nodded shyly and looked away. Virgil smirked and slid his finger all the way in. Logan was still a bit loose from the original plug and relaxed from his orgasm. Logan moaned softly and tried his best to press back against the finger.

Virgil knew that Logan was loose enough to take more and slid two more fingers into his channel. That got a defined reaction, and Logan tried to buck into the feeling. Without any leverage, though, it was more like a semi-defined wiggle. Virgil tongued lightly at his balls.

“Go on, Virgil, slick up that pretty cock of yours and stick it in him. You know he so desperately wants it, give it to him.”

Virgil did as Patton instructed him and slicked up his cock. He teased the head inside of Logan a little before thrusting all the way in, in one go. Logan makes a punched-out noise and sobs weakly at the feeling.

Virgil sets a harsh pace. This was the second day of their reward for Logan’s success, and he was desperate to get to cum inside of his lover. Logan wasn’t going to last very long either. The other orgasm had made him so oversensitive that he wasn’t going to be able to hold out for much longer. Virgil thrust in several times, and Logan clamped down on him when he was thrusting inward.

This was more than enough to push Virgil over the edge, and he moaned as he came, filling Logan up with his cum. Logan sighed at the feeling as the warmth spread through his insides. He had been waiting forever for this particular feeling.

Virgil narrowed his eyes and thrust in several more times, powering through his own oversensitivity. He made sure that he was nailing Logan’s prostate on every single one of those painfully delicious thrusts, and it was more than Logan could handle. He gave a single desperate wail and came again, coating himself in even more cum.

He went limp against the bed, utterly exhausted and sated. He moaned in protest as Virgil pulled out, and Patton moved to begin cleaning him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos if you liked it.


	5. Unbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 and 8 make an appearance.

Logan rested his eyes and only reopened them when he felt Patton undo his handcuffs. He whined slightly at the feeling, not wanting to be out of his restraints. Patton kissed him gently.

“Darling boy, you’ve been in them for too long. It’s time to free you from your bondage. We can bind you back up later if I feel it’s safe, but for now, your wrists need to rest.” Patton kissed each of the freed hands and laid them gently on Logan’s stomach. “Keep those there for me, honey.”

Roman yawned and stretched and looked over at the three of them. He pouted when he realized that they must’ve been doing something without him because of the cleanup. “Aww, you started without me. How many orgasms did I miss?”

Patton giggled and kissed him on the nose. “Only two. We wanted to let you rest so that you would be up for the task on your turn.”

Roman sat up abruptly and clapped his hands in excitement. “My turn? That means I get to fuck him, right?”

“Yeah, Princey, you get to fuck him. Get to take my sloppy seconds and ruin him even further.” Virgil punctuated his words by kissing Roman deeply on the lips. Roman kissed him back but broke the kiss quickly. He was just too excited by his turn.

“Alright, Logan, get on your stomach. I want to see that glorious, juicy ass of yours.”

Logan weakly, with help from Patton, turned over onto his stomach. A few strategically placed pillows, and he was ready for the next round. Roman gently groped at his ass, squeezing and testing the cheeks. He delivered a firm slap across both cheeks just to bring a bit of color into them. Then, he pressed a finger to gauge Logan’s readiness. He didn’t need to be concerned. Logan was well prepped and ready to receive Roman’s cock.

Roman stripped out of his clothes and began to work his half-hard cock to full hardness, slicking it up as he went. Logan moaned lightly at the feeling of emptiness and thrust against the pillow under his hips. Roma narrowed his eyes.

“Virgil, would you do me the favor of pinning my sweet boy in place?”

Virgil did as he asked and pinned him firmly in place. Roman grinned and then, checking one more time that Logan was well prepped, slid all the way in, in a single thrust. Logan gave a soft, weak moan and fought the arm that was pinning him down.

“Oh, God, yes. I do have to say, there is something to be said for sloppy seconds. He’s already stretched and ready to roll. Already there for me to take and fill.”

Logan’s oversensitivity from the earlier orgasms had him cumming embarrassingly quickly. He spilled all over the pillow underneath him and clamped firmly down on Roman’s cock. This was enough for Roman to spill deep inside of him, also cumming embarrassingly quickly. Not that it was unusual for Roman’s morning wood.

For a few moments, there was only the sound of heavy breathing to fill the room. Then Roman moved, gently pulling out, watching as his cum oozed out of Logan’s red and puffy hole. Roman felt a kiss against his cheek and turned to look at Patton.

Patton smiled at him and gently pushed him to the side. Then in an act of cruelty that only Patton could do, he slid into Logan as well. Logan moaned in protest but still tried to arch against the feeling. Patton smiled sweetly down at him.

“Roman, would you do me the favor of giving my sweet boy a hand? I don’t think he can take this one untouched like the others. Too many within a short period. You understand, right?”

Roman nodded and slid his hand underneath Logan. He took ahold of Logan’s cock and gently began to stroke him. Just enough to start to make him hard again.

Patton began to make short, firm thrusts inside of Logan. Making sure that each one targeted his sensitive, sweet spot. Finally, both Patton and Roman managed to work themselves up to pace. Patton’s thrusts were long and smooth, each one pressing Logan firmly into the bed. Roman’s ministrations were timed perfectly so that every time Patton pulled out, Roman was sliding his hand up and down Logan’s cock.

Although they were all a little tired and groggy, it didn’t take long for Patton to be ready to cum. He smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of Logan’s neck and buried himself inside of Logan. His warm cum joined Virgil’s and Roman’s, mixing in Logan.

Patton didn’t pull out right away. Instead, he gripped Logan’s waist firmly. Logan liked it when he felt restricted, and that was one of his favorite ways to be held. The firmness of the hold had him so close to his next orgasm that he could almost taste it. Despite that, it still took Roman several minutes of stroking his cock and Patton gripping him firmly to allow him to cum.

He gave one more valiant attempt at an arch and flopped down weakly into a pool of his own cum. He sighed at the feeling and didn’t bother to move as Patton pulled out, and Roman retracted his hand. Logan allowed himself to drift off, not bothering to pay attention as the aftercare happened. He was way too out of it to do anything other than allow it to happen.

At some point, he was cleaned, and the cum stained pillow was removed. He was also given some food and water, but it was so mild and inconsequential that he didn’t notice that either. What he did notice was Roman, Patton, and Virgil settling down by him to wrap him in his arms. They would rest for a few hours and then get onto the last of his orgasms.

Logan knew that the last 4 would be a great test of his stamina and that it would finish out his reward. However, for right now, his only concern was the fact that he was surrounded by his lovers and utterly sated. 


	6. Paroled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ninth and the tenth and getting close to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we have exactly one chapter left which will hopefully be out sometime this week.

Logan had dozed lightly for several hours, accepting water and food whenever he was plied with it. He was exhausted and not sure he could finish out their lengthy scene, but he was desperate too. He wanted to make his lovers proud and say that he managed the 12 orgasms they required of him. He was woken by the feeling of someone beginning to suck lightly at his cock.

His eyes flew open, and he tried to arch into the feeling. He discovered that he was pinned down by a set of arms.

The mouth was attached to Roman, who had apparently finally decided that he was going to get a taste of Logan. The arms were Patton’s and had him in a tight hold. Logan moaned lightly at the sensations and looked around for Virgil. Patton giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

“Greedy boy, Virgil went to go get some clean cloths so we can wipe away all the cum. Eventually, we’ll have you in the bath, but right now, you belong to Roman.”

Having been reassured that their fourth hadn’t abandoned them, Logan let himself sink into the feeling of warmth on his cock. Roman wasn’t super skilled when it came to giving head. He was more enthusiasm than actual talent. However, the sheer level of enthusiasm he had for the act made it all the more wonderful to be taken in by him.

Logan knew that trying to buck against Patton was a study in futility and didn’t even bother. He squirmed in his spot as Roman hallowed his cheeks and took him all the way in. He moaned at the feeling and wiggled helplessly in his place.

Patton stroked his cheek gently. His hold was strong, but Logan could tell that it wasn’t even phasing Patton. Patton’s strength was the center of many of their situations and Logan’s fantasies. In Logan’s opinion, he thought there was nothing better than a powerful partner who didn’t care if he had to manhandle you around.

Although, even in their wildest roleplays, Patton had never lost control and hurt one of them. He wouldn’t have forgiven himself if he had and always ensured that his control over this strength was perfect. That only endeared him more to his partners.

Virgil returned, and Roman only doubled his efforts. He was determined to suck all of the energy out of Logan’s body via his dick. Ultimately, Patton’s hand on his cheek and the kiss on the forehead from Virgil pushed Logan over the edge.

He gave a soft, piteously small moan and spilled again. There was hardly any cum in this particular orgasm. His body had been pressed to the very edge of his limits, and he just didn’t have the same sort of energy that he usually had for these exertions.

Roman gave his dick a single long lick and pulled back, satisfied that he had finally gotten the chance to suck his lover. Logan whined about the extra stimulation but then was silent. He knew that they still had three to do, and he was reaching the end of his limit. Despite that, he wanted to finish.

Virgil carefully cleaned him of the cum from his former orgasms. He was coated in it, and it was starting to dry. Patton took one of the cloths and helped with the efforts. When they got to his dick, Logan let out another whine and, to his horror, felt himself begin to harden, yet again. Without the human need for refractory periods, he could get hard several times in a row. That didn’t mean that he didn’t get tired or oversensitive. It just made it easier for the others to keep pushing him towards higher and newer heights.

It seemed Virgil knew what was happening and turned him over onto his stomach, slipping a pillow between his legs.

“I want this time for you to rut against the pillow until you cum. Like an animal, so desperate to get off that you can’t even wait for one of us to help you. I’m going to tell you how much of a slut you are the whole time. You’ll whine and whimper and beg, but you’ll do it anyway. You’ll bring yourself to completion like a desperate teen, and you will love every single minute of it. Are we clear?”

Logan had already started to move his hips. The friction and the dirty talk pushing him towards hardness. He whined but didn’t respond. It wasn’t like there was anything to say anyway. He was going to do it, and he was going to love it. They all knew that.

“Oh, yes, just like that. Slide the pretty cock of yours into that pillow, thrust like the desperate whore you are. You need to cum so desperately you’re gagging for it. You don’t even have the time to use your hands. You just thrust against the pillow like the needy little cock whore you are. Oh baby, look at you, so desperate, so close to the end. Everything that we have to give, you are going to take. Are we clear? Now, sweetheart, do yourself a favor, and _cum_.”

Logan moaned and came. His ass clenched, and his toes curled as his most intense orgasm yet overtook him. These ones near the end were always sublime, but the fact that he wasn’t allowed to touch himself and the dirty talk made it even more apparent. He gave several soft sighs as he spiraled down from the heights.

He barely noticed when he was rolled onto his back, and the pillow was taken away. However, he did notice when each of his lovers kissed him gently on the lips. He sighed tiredly into the kisses and smiled blindly up at them. They were almost there, and he could hardly wait for what they had in store for his last two orgasms. It was going to be hard to top this. Despite that, he knew that whatever his lovers had in store for him, it was absolutely going to blow his mind.


	7. Released

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last two orgasms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is backdated for a complicated reason.

He was woken by the press of fingers inside of him and sighed lightly. He opened his eyes and gazed at where Virgil was fingering him again.

“Why’re you doing that? Already loose for you.”

Virgil smirked at him and gave a quick thrust with his fingers. “Because pretty boy, this time you are going to take Patton and Roman at the same time, and you need to be so loose for them. You like that?”

Logan moaned, partially from the fingering and partly from the dirty talk. They didn’t double often. It took a lot of time and prep and usually required being fucked at least once beforehand. He gave a happy wriggle, glad that this was going to be part of his “punishment.”

“Yeah, I really like that. When are they going to do it? I shouldn’t need too much more stretching after the fucking I’ve had today. Should be already nice and loose for them. Virgil smiled at him and retracted his fingers.

“You’re right. I just wanted to feel you up a bit more and get lots of lube into you. The boys are playing with each other and getting ready for you. It should only be a minute or so more, and then they will be all over you. Just two more to go. You are doing so well, L. You are so good for us.”

Logan moaned and wiggled in place again. “They’re supposed to be playing with me, not each other.” Logan pouted a bit.

He heard a giggle and looked over to where Roman and Patton were standing with their cocks dripping.

“Well, you heard the bossy boy, time to give him a treat. He’s such a sweetheart I think he deserves two. Don’t you, Roman?”

Roman’s eyes were focused on where Logan’s asshole was coated liberally in lube, and he nodded in agreement. “I want him first. You will have an easier time sliding in there once I’ve got him opened up a bit further. I assume that Virgil’s going to help with more of the stretching.

Virgil nodded, and Roman approached Logan, stroking his cock as he went. Virgil slid a pillow underneath Logan’s hips to help with the angle, and Roman positioned his cock at Logan’s hole. He teased a bit but was ultimately too wound up to do too much.

He pressed the head inside and listened to the sound of Logan’s moans. He kept up a solid, steady pace until he was fully seated inside of Logan. There he paused, taking a breath to regain his control and listening to Logan’s breathing as well.

Roman was startled when he felt one of Virgil’s fingers slid in alongside his cock. “Mm, that feels good tall, dark, and sexy. How about you, lovely Logan, feel good?”

Logan gave a delighted sigh at the extra stretch. Despite how open he was, it still took a bit to fully stretch Logan. Finally, after several minutes, he felt that they were ready for Patton.

“Already, gorgeous boy, time for your double treat.” Patton very carefully slid his cock inside of Logan, along Roman’s. He could hear the soft panting that came from the feeling and knew that none of them were going to last for very long. There were a few moments of allowing Logan to accommodate the stretch, and then he and Roman were taking turns thrusting into Logan. It only took a few minutes, and then Logan was cumming again. He weakly arched his back and spilled a small amount of liquid across his own stomach.

This, in turn, triggered Roman, who filled Logan up with his warm seed. Patton allowed himself several more thrusts and then let go of his perfect control. He came too, filling Logan up and leaving him even more of a mess than he had been before.

Roman and Patton both pulled out and flopped down next to Logan, trying to catch their breath. There were a lot of soft sighs and overall contentment. For a few moments, they just closed their eyes and allowed themselves to rest.

Before long, however, Virgil was urging them up out of bed and into the bath. They had all agreed when this started to have Logan’s last orgasm be in the tub. That way, he could be cleaned up and then put to bed to rest.

“Alright, you start running the bath and help L to the bathroom. I’m going to change the bedding. That way, we can all just collapse in bed when we’re done. Alright?”

Roman and Patton made noises of assent and made their way slowly to the bathroom. Logan didn’t want to go, just wanting to sleep, so it took a bit of tugging and convincing to get him out of there.

Virgil took the chance to quickly change the filthy sheets, setting the dirty ones aside to be cleaned later. When he joined them in the bathroom, the tub was already half full. Patton at least had seemed to regain his wits.

“Alright, we’ll have a bit of a scrub, make our lovely Logan have his last orgasm, clean up again, and then into bed.”

“Alright, everybody into the water. Almost there, and then we can all sleep for several days.”

Roman supported Logan into the tub, helping him carefully into the water, and then joined him. Patton and Virgil climbed in after, and although there was plenty of room, Virgil pulled Logan into his lap.

From there, there was a lot of scrubbing and cooing and complements. Each of them took the chance to praise each other and get cleaned up. Virgil held Logan while Roman and Patton took turns coaxing his abused cock into getting hard a single time more.

Logan’s last orgasm built slowly and gently dribbled out of him. It was just a little bit of cum, to show that he had managed a whole 12 orgasms. He fell asleep, slumped against Virgil, and his lovers all cooed in delight at the sight of him.

They finished cleaning up, themselves and him. Then Virgil gently lifted Logan out of the tub and into the bedroom. Roman quickly dried him off with a towel, and Patton dressed him into a pair of pajamas. They laid him in the bed alone while they all changed into their pajamas.

Finally, the three joined their exhausted lover in the bed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or kudos if you liked it.


End file.
